The Legend of Fireheart: A New Beginning
Note: this story has 2 ratings: Rated A for awesome and moderate for blood and violence. Also, this story is based on The Legend of Spyro trilogy. If you got no idea what that is, then look up! :) 'Happy reading, and "May StarClan light your path!" ' Prologue A blue-gray she-cat walked over to two large doors. She breathed her magical fire energy and entered. "In the Year of the Cat," she said, "in a world beyond the realms, I, like all the others, awaited the day when a fiery red kit would grow to be the savior of the worlds. But the Dark Claw heard the prophecies as well. I thought we were ready. I thought we were safe. Oh how was I wrong." Just as she entered the room and saw the many magically-enhanced sleeping kits, the ceiling of the temple began to shake. Suddenly a dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face dashed in and rasped, "Save them! The dark armies…have come…" Alarmed, the blue-gray she-cat ran over to one of the sleeping kits, one with a flame-colored pelt, and picked them up in her jaws. She ran to the balcony outside. At first, she was unsure of jumping to the ground many feet below, but then the shaking increased, and she jumped. As she landed on the ground, she hurried to the Silver River. When she arrived, she found a mushroom's broken top and placed the kit inside. She pushed the mushroom top into the Silver River and watched as the current swept the top away. As it did so, the she-cat called out, "May StarClan look after you. May they look after us all." After that, she ran back to the temple. She climbed back up to the balcony, and when she looked inside to see what had happened since she had left, she was horrified at what she saw. The Swamp The cap with the sleeping kit flowed softly through the Silver River and soon came to a stop in the middle of a distant swamp. A family of leopards came to the water's edge to look inside at what magnificent creature could be there. But as the kit's magically-enhanced sleeping wore off, the family of leopards did not have to wait for long. Soon after, the leopards adopted the young kit and raised him as one of their own. They named him Fireheart, and raised him alongside Cloudtail, a leopard that was born the same day. Fireheart soon believed himself to be a leopard and not the regular cat he truly was. As the years passed, the two grew such a bond that they could not be broken apart. And with this bond came many strange and unspoken things. The day that our story truly starts, the two were playing a game of hide-and-seek. This time, Fireheart was the one counting and Cloudtail was the one hiding. "8…9…10…" Fireheart counted. "Here I come!" He looked around for the small leopard, and then spotted his foster brother behind a large mushroom. Cloudtail's white fur was so shiny that it gave off a yellow glow when the sun hit it. This was a thing Fireheart had to joke about. "I see you, my little glowing friend." Fireheart made his way over to the large mushroom, but then had to duck as Cloudtail leapt over his head and bounded up a slope that lead to a blocked part of the swamp. At least, it was only blocked because of some hard substance put together by strange creatures known as Frogweeds to make sure that nobody tresspassed on their land, which was very hard ''not ''to do. A hole small enough for Cloudtail, who was very small for a leopard his age, even smaller than Fireheart, who was also quite small, was there in the hard substance. He slipped through, turned around, and began to taunt Fireheart. "This is where I win and you lose, Fire-boy!" he said. Fire-boy was the nickname he had come up with for Fireheart after fully learning his name. "Go on, admit it! I win and you lose! Admit it!" Smirking, Fireheart crouched, then swipwed at the hard substance with his claws, which broke it into very small pieces that could barely be seen. The smile vanished from Cloudtail's face as he saw Fireheart step over to where he was. "I think I win now," Fireheart whispered into his brother's ear. Cloudtail laughed again and started backing up to where another gate was. But just as he turned around, a frogweed popped out of the ground and swallowed Cloudtail up. Frogweeds resembled plants with small arms and a frog-like tongue that hung out. Their primary prey was bugs, but they had no problem with little cats too. "Hey Fireheart, can you get me out of here, my paws are gettin' moldy!" Cloudtail's voice was muffled by being inside the Frogweed. "Come on, seriously, help me, will ya, brother?" "I don't know, Cloudtail, a frogweed's gotta eat too," Fireheart laughed. But then he went up to the frogweed and did a melee, which sent it into the air, and Fireheart leaped up and swiped it until it both died and released Cloudtail. Cloudtail slid across the ground, then stood up and shook himself off. "Gross!" he exclaimed. "Anyway, let's just keep going, shall we?" He laughed, then dashed over to the skull of a giant creature. He slipped through a gap in one of the fangs. "Hey! That's cheating!" Fireheart told him. "We're not allowed in there!" "It's either play up or give up, chunky!" Cloudtail taunted, and then ran away. Fireheart, in disbelief at his brother, leaped up again and did a melee on the fangs of the skull, destroying them instantly. He padded through the cavern that had been created inside the skull by nature, looking and listening for Cloudtail. "Where has that little gnat gone now?" Fireheart whispered to himeself. Suddenly his brother's voice rang through the cavern. "Has anybody seen a big red-orange thing? I seem to have lost mine." Fireheart rolled his eyes and continued on down the cavern. He could see Cloudtail sitting at the exit of the cavern, obviously unaware that his brother was coming up behind him. Fireheart snuck up beside him and poked him in the shoulder. Cloudtail jumped and backed away from Fireheart, who began to laugh at the look on his brother's face. "Looks like I got you, Cloudtail," Fireheart said. But then Cloudtail began to laugh at Fireheart. "No, my brother, it seems that I have gotten you," Cloudtail told him. "How so?" "You thought that I wasn't paying any attention to you, but the truth is, I actually was." Cloudtail kept backing away, turned tail, and dashed into the large opening in the swamp. But just as he got to the end of the cavern, an ape swung out of nowhere and picked Cloudtail up into his arms, then put him into a cage that hung on the crook of his arm. He looked at Fireheart, and suddenly fear flooded his eyes. Fireheart wondered why. "I thought all you guys was gone," growled the ape. He let out a call and two other, smaller apes appeared next to him. The larger ape pointed at Fireheart, and jumped onto a cliff above him and the two smaller apes. The smaller apes began chanting and Fireheart realized that they were about to attack him. He knew that he would have to fight back, too.